


It really started with a jacket

by Lake_Toya



Series: It started with a jacket [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, High school to University, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Relationship Development, Sex is mentioned, Some Swearing, but not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: “Hey. You brought this?” Tetsu walked out to join Kei on the couch, holding a hanger with Kei’s old Karasuno jacket on it. Tetsu was smiling.“I’m a sentimental sap sometimes, okay?” Kei replied. The jacket had too many memories attached to it. Kei couldn’t leave it behind.“Heh. I know. Even though you try to hide it from everyone else.” Tetsu’s smile grew wider. “Mind if I hang it up next to my old Nekoma one in our closet?”***Kuroo and Tsukishima's relationship as it developed through the years from high school to university.While this fic (Tsukishima pov) can be read as a standalone, it is recommended to read the others in the series for Kuroo's pov.





	It really started with a jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [起因真的只是一件外套](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674049) by [SutoroberiiShortckake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake)



Kei could barely contain his excitement. In just a couple short hours he’d be in Tokyo, with his small rolling luggage, and Tetsu to meet him at the station. After two plus tortuous years of a long distance relationship, he was finally moving to Tokyo for university. 

It was Tetsu who first suggested they rent an apartment together. Kei wasn’t opposed to the idea since he didn’t want to live in a dorm. He valued privacy after all, and he still remembered Tetsurou’s first semester when his boyfriend lived the dorm life. He can’t say it appealed to him. 

Kei would be lying if he said he wasn’t at all nervous about living with Tetsu. Yes they’d been going out for most of Kei’s high school life, and they had made their relationship work despite many, many challenges, but actually living with someone was a whole other beast. The thing that reassures Kei though, is that he and Tetsu actually learned how to TALK to each other in their two plus years.

***

It was their first big fight near the end of Tetsurou’s second semester at university. Kei was furious. He actually hung up on his boyfriend while they were on video chat. He was crying and oh god, this sucked so much. Long distance sucked so much. Kei in theory understood that long distance relationships were hard, but the reality was really sinking in now, after a bit over a year of dating. 

Not seeing each other often enough led to distance, and being busy with their own lives led to distance. All that eventually led to… stuff not said, and stuff not done as they should be. And now, their fight. Kei wondered if he even had a place left in Tetsurou’s life. Tetsurou was too busy, between volleyball practice and freaking out over his finals, and whatever else he was doing that Kei didn’t know about, Tetsurou didn’t seem to have time for anything else. 

Tetsurou was hours away in Tokyo, and all Kei could do was lie on his bed and feel like shit for this relationship that seemed to be sliding through his fingers, no matter how he tried to grip it tightly.

At three in the morning Kei’s phone rang. It was Tetsurou.

“Kei… I just. I just want to know that you’re not breaking up with me, are you?” His voice sounded weak and exhausted. Like he’d been crying for hours too.

“What?! No.” Now Kei felt even worse. Did he make Tetsurou think that he wanted to end things?

“Oh. Okay. Thank god. I was so scared, Kei.”

Kei sighed. Okay, so they probably really needed to talk and sort their shit out, but Kei wasn’t in the right frame of mind to talk. Maybe in a few days he’ll be calm enough.

“Tetsurou. Call me and talk on Saturday evening, okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. I’ll talk to you in a few days.”

***

It was near the beginning of Kei’s first year of high school. He’d joined the volleyball club, and well, put up with the fact that he had over enthusiastic idiots for teammates. They ended up having an arranged practice match with some supposedly well reputed Tokyo school’s volleyball team.

And well, that was probably the first time he ever got an instant crush on someone. Tall, about as tall as himself, messy spiky black hair that seemed to just work, nice build that was just right… and pretty much unattainable because he was the third year captain of some team from Tokyo and way out of Kei’s league.

It took a lot for Kei to keep his impassive expression when Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma captain, talked to him. Fuck, he had a sexy voice. 

Kei was gay. He knew he was gay for a while now. Guys were just that much more attractive to him, but till now, he can’t say he’d ever felt like he lost his brain just from a guy’s physical appeal. Well. 

***

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. What was he doing??? Kei was going crazy. He did NOT just text Kuroo to come out and meet him by the gym at this stupid late hour. WHY? 

Because he was stupid. And he had a stupid crush. And he couldn’t take it anymore. And THAT PHOTO. The photo of him and Kuroo asleep and cuddling. The photo that by now made it around to both Nekoma and Karasuno. The photo that got him a lot of teasing from his teammates, and a talking to from Sugawara.

Kei was not delusional and crazy was he? Kuroo seemed flirty with him, after all.

So there, Kei waited outside of the third gym until he saw Kuroo approach. Kei really wished his stomach would stop trying to die on him. Just let him get his confession out so he can slink back to his team’s room and die, please, thank you.

At best, Kuroo would accept, and maybe they’d make out or something. At worst, Kuroo would probably just turn him down nicely. He did learn that Kuroo was actually a pretty decent guy - he knew if he was going to be rejected, that Kuroo wouldn’t be an ass about it - which is partially why Kei decided to try to confess in the first place. 

It didn’t happen quite like how Kei had imagined. 

When Kei couldn’t manage to say anything coherent enough, he tried to just kiss his crush. Fuck. Everyone makes bad decisions, right? But, Kuroo actually seemed relieved, HAPPY even. So Nekoma’s captain WAS flirting with him after all. He wasn’t delusional.

And so, Kei leaned in again, and kissed Kuroo for all he was worth. 

OH MY GOD. Kuroo was flirting back, hard. Did Kuroo just suggest they go and DO STUFF right now? Did Kuroo really just say, “About that bit on molesting an innocent first year… care to take this inside?”

Kei moved to grab Kuroo’s wrist. He’d play it cool, despite feeling like he was going to explode about now. “I thought you were trying not to assume things?”

“I’m sorry Tsukki, I didn’t mean to. I’m happy enough that you kissed me…”

Before Kei knew what he was saying, the words came out of his mouth, “Assuming I’m innocent and that you would be the one doing the molesting.”

Kei just died a little. What the actual fuck did he just say?

Okay. He was trying very hard not to freak out in front of Kuroo Tetsurou. The guy he’d harboured a crush on for months now, and the guy he just confessed to and kissed.

He had dragged the older boy into a locker room and shoved said boy onto a bench. What the fuck was he supposed to do now??? Kei did the only thing he could think of, and that was to kiss and make out. He talked big just now but his experience only went as far as this. Thank god he at least knew how to kiss. Judging from Kuroo’s reaction though, he seemed to be doing well enough.

***

It was Kei’s first time travelling to Tokyo by himself. He honestly doesn’t know how he managed to convince his mom to let him go on his own. Something about third year senpai from a couple other schools he met at training camp inviting him over. His mom being happy he was making friends outside of Yamaguchi.

It wasn’t really a lie. Kuroo invited him out to Tokyo a few weeks after they got together at training camp. They had exchanged contact info. They messaged each other, they talked, and they did other things too which Kei never thought he’d do, namely phone and video sex. All that led to the older boy making good on his request to take Kei out for dinner.

So here Kei was on the shinkansen on a Saturday evening after school and brief practice, just about a half hour away from Kuroo now. He was going to spend the night with Kuroo, and go back home Sunday evening. 

Kei belatedly smirked, remembering Kuroo saying not so subtly that they’d have the house to themselves that evening. So, that was happening. At least he was upfront this time, telling Kuroo that he’d never had penetrative sex before, and to Kei’s eternal surprise, apparently, neither had Kuroo.

“Let’s just see where things go.” The older boy had told him over video chat a week ago. Kei nodded in agreement. 

Of course Kei spent his spare time that week researching everything he could about anal sex. Just in case. He also got some condoms from a convenience store at the train station before leaving. Just in case.

Kei hoped the cashier at the convenience store wasn't judging him for being a 15 year old boy buying condoms and lube.

***

Kei sat around in his and Tetsu's apartment waiting for the boxes of his belongings he had sent to Tokyo from his home back in Miyagi. 

He had arrived yesterday, and wanted the evening to settle in before getting his boxes of stuff, and unpacking it all. His idea of settling in and Tetsu's were… not the same of course, but it happened anyway. 

"But Kei, it's our first night living together, we should mark this special occasion." Tetsu had convinced him to break in their new large bed with several rounds of sex. 

That's right, he and Tetsu got a one bedroom, within twenty minutes by subway to their university. Tetsu had already moved in a couple days ago from his old tiny cramped apartment. 

Because life, and because life wanted to mess with Kei, Bokuto and Akaashi lived in the same apartment building, several floors down. And further, because life wanted to fuck with Kei, King and Oikawa were both in another building apparently only a short couple blocks away, ALSO attending the same university. How the hell Kageyama got in was beyond him. 

At least their bed was actually pretty nice, and big, Kei thought to himself. 

"Kei, I think your stuff is here." Tetsu popped his head in from the kitchen.

"Good." Kei got up from the couch and opened the door. It was really happening. Moving his things into THEIR apartment.

***

Kei wanted to scream as he stumbled his way back to the shared Karasuno sleeping space. He just got a blow job from Kuroo Tetsurou of all people. Kuroo, his crush of several months. Kuroo, third year captain of Nekoma. Kuroo, hottest guy Kei had ever laid eyes on. 

And Kuroo asked him out for a date, to occur sometime after this training camp. Kei didn't dare hope for this much when he decided to confess an hour or so ago, but here he was, +1 for his first sexual experience ever, and +1 for a date with KUROO. 

Falling to his futon, Kei buried his face into his pillow and was trying very hard not to squeal. 

Oh god, he can't believe he actually somehow managed to convince Kuroo that he knew what he was doing. He really didn't. 

So. How the heck was Kei going to face him tomorrow? He knew it was illogical, but Kei was frightened that everyone at camp would find out what he and Kuroo did tonight. In the locker room. 

Kei finally let out a groan into his pillow. How was he going to sleep now?

***

Tetsu led him to the large university student recreation complex for volleyball tryouts. It was Kei’s third week at university and this was when the sports teams were taking in new first years. King was already there, and a couple other people whom Kei thought he recognized from when he went to the Nationals.

Getting onto the team wasn’t that difficult, with the university coach being quite pleased that they got a couple of Karasuno recruits - apparently Karasuno flew onto many university teams’ radar from their record at the Nationals several years in a row.

Kei tried very hard to keep a neutral expression when the coach commented that his blocking style resembled Kuroo’s.

Looking over to his grinning boyfriend, he gave Tetsu a glare to silence him before he could make any comments. Unfortunately, he glared at the wrong person.

“Oh yeah, coach! Kuroo totally taught Tsukki all about blocking back in high school!” Bokuto enthusiastically spoke/shouted. Somewhere in the background of Kei’s vision, he thought he saw Akaashi facepalming discreetly.

“Is that so? Perhaps it would be good to see how you two would work together.” The coach pointed to both Kei and Tetsurou.

Kei had a slight moment of panic, but apparently he and Tetsu could coordinate well on the court, more thanks in part to his boyfriend’s ability to sync up with Kei. They blocked a lot of spikes from both Bokuto and another regular spiker on the team. The coach seemed pleased and let them go for the evening.

After tryouts / practice, Kei got dragged out to dinner with everyone. Well, everyone who was familiar with him and Kageyama, which amounted to Tetsurou, Bokuto, Akaashi and Oikawa.

Everyone except for himself and King got drunk. 

As they made their way back to their respective apartments, Kei was eternally thankful that it seemed like Tetsurou could hold his alcohol decently well, unlike King who seemed to be left with the unpleasant task of dragging Oikawa’s inebriated self. Kageyama was less than pleased, threatening many times to leave Oikawa out on the sidewalk.

Maybe university would be more fun than high school. That was the first time that thought crossed Kei’s mind.

Once they got home, Tetsu was on him. 

“Don’t tell me you’re a horny drunk, Tetsu.” Kei shoved his boyfriend’s face away.

***

The first time Kei visited Kuroo in Tokyo after the older boy had just finished first semester of university was when Kuroo had just moved into a small studio apartment. Kuroo had gotten frustrated with how restrictive dorm life was - no visitors - and the reason why Kei hadn’t visited in a few months, so Kuroo quickly moved out and found a tiny apartment just big enough for a futon, small desk, and mini kitchen area. The whole place was probably no bigger than 15 square metres.

“You were not joking. It’s pretty small.” Were the first words out of Kei’s mouth after his boyfriend opened the door after leading him up three flights of stairs.

“Yeah, well, I can’t really afford anything bigger. This place costs more than the dorm.”

“And you moved out of the dorm because…?”

“Kei. I just about went crazy not seeing you for months. And I don’t want you to stay at a hotel or something after you already paid for train fare here.”

Kei nodded. It’s true, he did miss seeing his boyfriend in person.

“...and you know, we have privacy if I have my own place.”

That weekend was spent staying in. And naked. Because it seemed pointless to put clothes back on when they only took short breaks from fooling around to eat something from the fridge, before one of them pulled the other back onto the futon. Apparently Kuroo’s libido was in overdrive from not seeing Kei for a few months. To be honest, Kei was no better off himself.

On the shinkansen back home, Kei decided that he’d definitely have to visit much more often, if he could manage it.

***

OH MY GOD. Kei narrowed his eyes at the crowd gathered to watch his university team’s first practice match of the semester. Turns out Oikawa wasn’t the only one with a gaggle of fangirls in the audience, his idiot boyfriend also seemed to have a large number of enthusiastic female fans.

Kei knew Tetsu only had eyes for him, but would those women please stop ogling his boyfriend? Tetsu was his, and Kei didn’t like to share.

The cheers and comments got louder when the coach had Kei sub in to block alongside Kuroo, and the two of them managed some fairly impressive blocks.

“Hey! That new blonde’s really CUTE!” A comment from the audience drifted over during a short break in play, and Kei almost laughed at how fast Tetsu’s head spun over to the audience with a frown and a glare.

After the end of the first set, Tetsu most definitely wrapped an arm around Kei’s waist, pulling him in for a quick peck on the lips. The gesture was more for show than anything else.

The audience fell silent, their team stared at them, and Bokuto guffawed loudly.

Tetsu lost a good number of his female fans that day. He didn’t seem to care though.

***

Kuroo met him at the station, grinning and waving at Kei as he stepped through the fare gates. So, this was Kei’s first time to Tokyo by himself. He guessed he must trust Kuroo quite a bit if he was doing this.

It was already pretty late Saturday, but they had decided - or well, Kuroo had decided that they were definitely going to have a dinner date. Kei had no idea what to expect, but tried not to have his hopes up too high. Kuroo was after all just another high school student like himself, surely the older boy wouldn’t take him anywhere too expensive.

Well.

Kei didn’t know what to expect, but he supposes he shouldn’t be surprised. Kuroo took him to Saizeriya. The budget restaurant. It was however, quite decent, and definitely affordable enough for a high school student’s budget.

When Kei made a slight face at their dessert selection, Kuroo immediately said, “Let’s go somewhere else for dessert.”

They ended up with take out strawberry shortcake from a Ginza Cozy Corner.

Which ended up not being eaten until about 2 in the morning.

Because they ended up in Kuroo’s bed first (after hurriedly shoving the take out box of cake into the fridge).

They did end up using the condoms and lube Kei bought back in Miyagi.

The sex was alright. Kei had zero expectations for that though because both he and Kuroo didn’t have experience there. Having zero expectations meant that since it was actually a success, it really was pretty alright.

Pretty alright became pretty damn good by the time it was late morning on Sunday.

“Ugh. We probably only have less than an hour of privacy left.” Kuroo groaned into Kei’s shoulder. They were drowsily spooning.

“Should we get up then?” Kei asked. They probably should. Kei has no idea if Kuroo was out to anyone.

“Yeah. I guess so. Let’s go out and get lunch.” Kuroo snuggled Kei some more.

Kei bit back a grin, “You’re not exactly trying to get up.”

“I’m trying to decide if there’s time to get something else up.”

“I can’t believe you.” Kei couldn’t sound annoyed because he was laughing.

Kuroo tugged his shoulder back, making Kei look at the older boy’s face. Kuroo looked a little flustered.

“Kei. Uh. I was wondering…”

Kei raised his eyebrow. This was either going to be awful, or stupid.

“Kei, I was wondering if you’d go out with me.”

“What?!?” Kei was actually confused. Didn’t they go on a date last night? Didn’t they just forgo proper sleep and rest for hours and hours of sex?

“I mean, like dating. Really dating. Be my boyfriend.” 

“You ask me that AFTER everything we’ve done? After I spent a small fortune on train fare? After last night and this morning?” Kei was a little bit incredulous, and a whole lot freaking out. On the inside. 

“Uh.” Kuroo looked away, breaking eye contact.

“Yes. Fuck yes. I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

***

It was the end of Kei’s second year of high school. He took the opportunity to spend a few days in Tokyo with Tetsurou.

He planned this trip not just to visit his boyfriend, but to check out some universities in person. Or at least satisfy his parents that he was checking out several Tokyo universities.

In reality, he just had one serious candidate university. 

Kei really wondered when he’d become such a pathetic love sick idiot. The type of love sick idiot who follows his boyfriend to university.

“You’re considering my university too, right Kei?” Tetsurou asked when Kei sat down on the futon in the small, cramped apartment.

“Of course I am.” 

“Okay, I’m glad. You know how awesome it would be if you got in? And played on my uni team with me?”

“Are you assuming that I’m going to continue volleyball in university?”

Tetsurou’s eyes grew wide in shock. “What?!? You’re not???”

Kei tried to not laugh, but he did. “Okay, okay. I probably will. I like it too much now, thanks to you and a couple other idiots.”

The smile that took over Tetsurou’s face was just not fair, Kei decided. 

On the evening before Kei was to return back to Miyagi, he and Tetsurou sat around eating convenience store bento they had purchased for dinner.

“So, I was thinking…” Tetsurou began, speaking around a mouthful of food, “...even if you end up at another university - which I SINCERELY hope isn’t the case - you’ll probably still be in Tokyo, right?”

“I think so?” Kei replied, not really getting what his boyfriend was asking.

“So… my place is kind of small.”

“It is.” Kei agreed.

“What would you say if I tried to look for a bigger place? Maybe something that has an actual bedroom, not just one room for everything?”

“Can you afford it?” Kei was puzzled. Of course a bigger place would be nicer, but why was…?

“Well, if two of us helped to pay for it…” 

Kei blinked once. Twice. He honestly doesn’t know why he didn’t think of this. “Are you asking me to move in with you next year?”

“Yes?”

“YES.”

***

There was a break in the afternoon of training camp formal practice and Kei really wanted to get away from everyone, and the general crowd noise and rowdiness. So he wandered around to the front of the school and found a pretty nice spot under a tree to sit and have his snack.

Turns out a few minutes later, who else but Kuroo would also wander around out front. The older boy asked to join him, and Kei didn't really have any good reason to refuse. Well, aside from the fact that he was just going to scream later about spending time alone with his crush.

As expected, Kuroo shoved more food onto him, something the Nekoma captain had been doing a lot of lately. How he ever caught his crush's attention was beyond Kei. He wasn't sure what kind of attention it was though, which helped him from going a little too overboard with his rampant imagination.

Having some time left, Kei decided to stretch back onto the grass and take a short nap before practice resumed. As he was trying to drift off to sleep, he felt something being draped over him.

A short while later, Kei blinked drowsily and realized Kuroo had given him his Nekoma jacket. Kei fought down his blush and looked over to the older boy, who also appeared to be taking a nap.

He was going to regret this later, Kei was sure, but right now, he wanted to snuggle right up to Kuroo and nap beside the third year.

And well, at the very least, Kei got a photo saved to his phone - the one Hinata sent to the team group chat. Evidence that he did have the guts to sleep next to the Nekoma captain.

***

Kei was sprawled on the couch, his belongings were moved in finally. It only took the afternoon, really. Kei knew that he could still keep a lot of his stuff back at his parents’ in Miyagi.

“Hey. You brought this?” Tetsu walked out to join Kei on the couch, holding a hanger with Kei’s old Karasuno jacket on it. Tetsu was smiling.

“I’m a sentimental sap sometimes, okay?” Kei replied. The jacket had too many memories attached to it. Kei couldn’t leave it behind.

“Heh. I know. Even though you try to hide it from everyone else.” Tetsu’s smile grew wider. “Mind if I hang it up next to my old Nekoma one in our closet?”

Kei gave a small laugh then. “So you kept yours too.”

“Of course I did. Those were some good times, and…” Tetsu trailed off, eyes closing briefly. “And it’s sort of how we first got together, isn’t it?”

“Huh?” Kei sat up properly. “I thought we got together because I, the innocent and naive first year, seduced you, the hot third year rival team captain, at training camp way back then?”

Tetsu laughed loudly. The kind of laugh that makes Kei die a little on the inside each time for admitting that he actually finds the hyena screeches endearing.

Tetsu got up from the couch briefly and walked over to the bookcase, picking up a small photo frame. He handed it to Kei. “Remember this?”

“Oh shit.” Kei was glad he was sitting down because the flood of memories crashed into him all at once. Tetsu kept the photo after all these years. Had it printed out and framed even. 

“Who was it again who took this picture?” Kei finally asked, fingers running across the photo. Kei could remember that day clearly, it was in the afternoon, and he and Tetsu had laid on the grass, napping, with Kei curled into Tetsu’s side. Tetsu had draped his Nekoma jacket on him because Kei felt a little bit chilly from the breeze.

“Hmm. Yaku did. He teased me about it before sending it through the Nekoma group chat.”

“Right. And it made it onto the Karasuno group chat.”

Kei looked at Tetsu fondly. 

“So we got together because of my old Nekoma jacket.” Tetsu grinned.

Kei chuckled, “I guess we did.” 

***

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the cumulative fic for the "It started with a jacket" series - this one being Tsukishima's POV, whereas the others were Kuroo POV.
> 
> I may write other kurotsuki in this universe in the future, but I see this one as THE fic of the series.


End file.
